We Found Love in a Haunted Place
by MarriedToNaru
Summary: Because it all started when Mai saw Naru on top of Masako.
1. Being Early

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt and its characters! XD

[Chapter 1: Being Early]

For the first time in her life, Mai wasn't late. Upon opening the door leading to the SPR, everyone was already assembled, except for Masako, Naru and Lin. Ayako and Bou-san were fighting, John was trying to break up the fight, Madoka was sipping tea and Yasuhara was laughing because of the fighting. Mai smiled at this. She would never get tired of seeing her 'family' get along so well.

" So, do we have a case today? Everyone is here after all " Mai asked Madoka in a small voice.

" I don't know, Mai-chan. Naru won't tell me anything! " Madoka replied. Mai pouted.

" Oh, don't worry little Mai. Naru is always like that. We'll know what this case is about soon enough " Bou-san told her, standing up and hugging her.

Then Ayako's purse was suddenly in contact with Bou-san's head.

" Watch where you're hitting that, old hag! " he yelled as he loomed over Ayako.

" Watch what you're saying, you stupid monk! " Ayako replied, and the fight started again.

" I'm sorry, Mai-chan, but those two are just impossible " John commented with his thick Australian accent.

" Mai! You're early today! Wait, are you an apparition or what? " Yasuhara stood up and pinched her cheeks as he teased her.

" Of course I'm real! I'm not an apparition you know! " Mai's cheeks flushed, and Yasuhara teased her even more.

" Guys! Do you want some tea? " Mai asked, making Bou-san and Ayako stop fighting for a while. All of them nodded, including Madoka.

" Okay then! I'll be back. Bou-san, Ayako, behave " Mai leaned closer to them as if she were their parents. Bou-san and Ayako just giggled at this.

Mai was practically skipping on her way to the kitchen. She haven't even seen Naru step out of his office, and Masako was nowhere to be seen. Lin was probably in his cave, oops, office, probably typing the day away.

" Help me...please...help me get out of here... " a whispered voice was heard by Mai, and a memory of an unknown person came rushing to her head. Mai crouched down and clutched her aching head, hoping that the voice would go away.

" If you are alone...ah...I'll have my own doll then... " another voice said, this time, coming from a woman.

" Stop. Please stop. It's- " Mai pleaded, but to no avail.

" This medicine is supposed to be good for you...don't try to escape " a cheerful voice said, but whispered the last part. A memory of a white figure holding a syringe entered her mind.

" No! Stop! " Mai screamed, and the last thing she saw from the memory was a shattered mirror. Then she blacked out.

When she woke up, her head was aching, her body was aching, everything that she moves was aching. But when Ayako made her drink a bitter tasting pill, the pain was gone in almost an instant, except for her headache.

" What happened? " Ayako asked her in a motherly manner.

" I..I had visions. I don't know what it is about " Mai answered, but it came out in a whisper.

" Well, you should rest for a while. Naru hasn't even come out from his office yet. " John explained to her.

" Of course, he doesn't care at all " Mai muttered, but everyone heard it.

" Mai-cahn, don't ever think of that. That Naru would probably do anything for you " Madoka told her and everyone nodded.

Then, as if on cue, they could hear arguing from inside Naru's office.

" What if something happened to her?! " Naru's voice was enraged and stressed.

" Everyone is with her! There is nothing to worry about! " Masako's voice was in a high pitch, which never happened, especially with Naru.

" I'm responsible for- "

" No you are not! She is just your assistant! Kazuya, have you forgotten about the case? The owner has to- " Masako was cut off by something. Then it was followed by her scream.

The rest of the team were silent. Mai stood up, despite of her aching head, to check what happened inside Naru's office. The others tried to stop her, but they couldn't.

" I'll be right back. You guys just stay here " Mai said with an assuring smile.

She walked or more like limped her way through the room, to Naru's door. She held the knob, and let out a shaky breath before twisting it. And as she opened it, she almost swore that she could've died to heartache.

Because Naru was on top of Masako, and they seemed to be in an intimate position.

[Author's Note]

How was the first chapter? I hope you guys thought it was good :D Please don't forget to leave a review though! Thanks for reading! 


	2. The Case

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt and its characters! XD

[Chapter 2: The Case]

Mai wanted to break down right in front of them. Masako smirked at her, while Naru immediately pulled himself up. Masako stood up, then sat down at Naru's chair as if nothing happened. Mai was broken. Her eyes started tearing up, and then she ran out of his office. Naru had actually wanted to talk to Mai and explain everything, but Masako held his arm. After seeing Mai run out of the office, he wanted to follow her really bad.

" Naru! What did you do?! Why was Mai running out like that?! " Ayako suddenly stormed inside his office, the others following behind.

" We have no idea " Masako was the one who answered in her innocent voice. Naru's fist clenched at his sides, but not saying anything.

Then the doorbell rang. Of course, their client has arrived. Having no other choice, the team, without Mai, went out into the main room and greeted the client.

" What seems to be the problem, Kamiya-san? " Madoka asked the lady, who seemed to be in her early 30's. She had brown hair that reached her waist, eyes that were deep brown in color, and she looked really nervous at the moment.

" Well... my family runs ' The Green Rose '. It's a hotel with a hot spring. We've been managing it for 3 years now, but...things changed just a few months ago " Kamiya-san started, her shaking arms cannot be missed.

" Please continue " Naru said, impassive as ever, but deep inside he was really enraged because of Masako.

" Strange things happened. My brother, he's 17 years old now, started seeing a nurse walking down the hallway. He tried talking to it, thinking that a guest was just wearing a costume of a nurse. But the nurse didn't turn around. And the creepy part about it was, she kept on muttering ' You can't escape me. You can't run away from me ' then she disappears. " she continued.

The others were looking puzzled. Lin was typing non-stop.

' If Mai were here, she would surely be scared to the point of shivering ' Naru thought, but quickly dismissed it.

" Is that all? " Naru asked her.

" No. But it would be better if my brother would personally tell you the rest of it " Kamiya-san answered in a whisper.

" I'll take it. But first we would be needing a big room for a base, 2 bedrooms for the girls and the guys " Naru told her as he stood up.

" Oh thank you so much! I'll be expecting you tomorrow morning. Maybe at 9 am? " Kamiya-san asked and Naru nodded. Soon, Kamiya-san left SPR, and Naru started walking back to his office.

" Hey! Were not finished here yet " Madoka hissed threateningly.

" What is this about now? " Naru looked back at them, his eyes seemingly tired.  
" Bring Mai back here " Madoka told him, and Ayako was nodding her head.

" Yeah, I mean Mai looked broken when she ran out " Bou-san said, and John and Yasuhara agreed.

" Come with me " Lin whispered to Naru, half dragging him back into his office. The others shot them a look of surprise.

Inside Naru's office, Lin immediately locked the door and finally let go of Naru.

" Will you tell me what's going on in here? " Lin asked him in a serious tone.

Mai was crying in an alley. It was still early, one of the reasons why no one was passing by. Good. Her heart was really broken by that scene. Masako didn't have to rub it in her face. Mai already knew that Naru was in a relationship with Masako, and it hurt her so much. Maybe it really was the time to let him go. Mai actually tried that so many times already, but to no avail. She always ends up coming back to Naru at the end of the day.

Mai rubbed her red eyes and stood up. She was thinking if she would just go home or if she would come back to SPR. But how would she explain everything? Mai sighed. She would have to let her eyes go back to its original color before going back to SPR. That way, she can just lie about the reason she ran out.

After several moments, Mai passed by a car and looked at her reflection through the side mirror. Her eyes were back to its original chocolate brown. She bought some tea from the nearby shop, and after taking a deep breath, ran back to SPR.

As Mai opened the door, everyone stared at her, all of them having different facial expressions. Ayako was the first to run towards her and gave her a motherly hug.

" Mai, what happened? Why did you run out like that? " Ayako asked her in a soothing voice.

" I just went out to buy some tea. We ran out and I was afraid that Naru would get mad " she lied, and everyone knew that.

John forced a smile, he always knew when someone was lying or not. And Mai was a really bad liar. Madoka sighed and pulled Mai with her to the couch. The rest were standing around them.

" What did Naru do this time? " Bou-san questioned, ruffling Mai's hair in a fatherly way.

" Nothing " Mai answered in a whisper.

Ayako shot Bou-san a look. Yasuhara was standing behind Mai, his eyes darting around. Madoka tried asking Mai what the real reason was. But Mai just wouldn't tell them anything.

" So, was there a client? Do we have a case? " Mai asked everyone in a forced cheerful voice.

" Yeah, we do. We'll be leaving tomorrow at 9 am. " John answered with hesitance.

The next day, Mai arrived late. Her eyes were red and puffy, there were dark circles under her eyes, and she looked like she didn't sleep at all.

" Mai! You look like a zombie! " Yasuhara commented that earned a slap from Ayako.

" Never say that to a girl! " Ayako argued before coming closer to Mai.

" Let me guess. This is either because of Naru, or you had nightmares related to the case " she continued.

Mai nodded.

" Might as well tell us what happened " Naru's stern voice filled the room and everyone immediately shut up.

Mai turned to face him. He looked like he forgot everything that happened the previous day. As usual, Masako was at his side, clinging to him like he was her oxygen. Mai rolled her eyes and faced the other way.

" Mai " his voice cut through her like a shard of glass.

" It's 8 am. We might as well be heading out now " Madoka, sensing Mai's distress, told everyone.

Lin mentally thanked her for that. But after everyone headed out of the room, Mai was left behind inside with Naru, the air around them awkward and heavy. Before Mai stepped out after everyone else, she could've sworn she heard Naru whisper,

" Why am I so afraid to lose you, when you're not even mine? "

[ Author's Note ]

LOL:D How will Naru win Mai back? What is Masako's motive about this Naru and her thing? Find out soon! Please read and review! XD 


	3. The Green Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt and its characters! XD

[Chapter 3: The Green Rose]

Mai sat beside John in Bou-san's car. She stared out the window, seeing the tall grass surrounding the whole place. No other cars were around, though the roads were big enough to be a highway. She forced a smile whenever someone asked her if she was alright. But how can she even be alright when the memory of Naru on top of Masako kept on haunting her? Naru didn't even talk to her about it. But then again, she had no right for it, Naru and her weren't together anyway.

After an hour of travelling, they reached The Green Rose. They piled out of their cars and were greeted by Kamiya-san. She was wearing a dress that reached her knees, and she looked divine. Behind her was a boy, about 11 years old, and he looked like Naru, except for his green eyes.

" Thank you for coming. I have prepared a base for you and the two bedrooms you asked for. " Kamiya-san started and all of them followed her.

After assembling all of their computers and monitors, Kamiya-san entered the base and said, " Shibuya-san, I believe that Hara-san knows my mother, Azuka. "

Masako's face lighted up and looked at Kamiya-san. " Is she here? ", Masako asked in her feather-light voice.

" Yes, she is. In fact, she's- " Kamiya-san was cut off by a knock.

Mai was the one who opened the door. There stood a tall woman, and Masako recognized her as Azuka-san. The woman entered the room and immediately embraced Masako. Kamiya-san bowed to her, then left the base.

" Masako-chan, how have you been? " Azuka-san asked her politely.

" I'm fine, Azuka-san, what about you? " she replied, removing her hand from her mouth.

" I'm good as well. Ah, is he your boyfriend? The one you were telling me about? " Azuka-san asked as her eyes found Naru.

Mai felt her blood rise to her cheeks from jealousy. Naru looked surprised at first, but after a few seconds, looked stoic again. The other were surprised.

" BOYFRIEND?! " all of the other members reacted at once, making Azuka-san flinch because of their voices.

" But- " Bou-san wanted to say something, but Masako shot him a glare.

" Naru, you have some explaining to do. Bigtime " Madoka and Ayako told him at the same time, their voices sugar coated, which made it even scarier. But knowing Naru...

" Help me get out of here...or else... " Mai suddenly heard the voice again, and then saw a memory. Blood was all over the room, the mirrors were shattered, and the place was tiled.

Mai crouched down to the floor in an instant, her head aching even worse than before. Naru ran to her, but was stopped by Masako and Azuka-san's confused glare at him.

Due to this, John was the one who immediately carried Mai to the couch, and Ayako immediately sat by her side.

" Mai? Mai? What's happening? " Ayako and Yasuhara asked, simultaneously.

" My head.. it hurts so much.. blood...everywhere..mirrors- " Mai suddenly stopped.

" Azuka-san, all of you, please leave the room for a while. Even you, Lin " Naru asked everyone, despite the look that Masako was giving her.

" Let's go, Mai needs some space after all. " Madoka ushered them out, followed by Lin who looked worried.

" Mai, how are you feeling? " Naru asked her as soon as the door shut.

" I'm alright, Naru. No need to make everyone leave " Mai whispered bitterly.

Naru sighed. He had to admit it was partly his fault anyway.

" Mai- "

" No, Naru. I saw what happened. You were on top of Masako, and your lips were touching hers. " Mai sat up and raised her voice, but was soon hit by a wave of vertigo, making her fall back. Good thing Naru's arms were there to support her.

" You could've at least tried to not do it in front of me. You know how I feel for you, Naru. That was really insensitive of you " Mai continued with her eyes closed. Tears started welling up, and soon, they poured down her ivory face.

" You misunderstood things " Naru whispered to her as his bangs covered his eyes.

" How...I saw everything, Naru. No need to lie to me. " she answered, also in a whisper.

Mai opened her eyes, immediately meeting his electric blue ones.

" Mai, at least let me tell you the whole story first " Naru told her, but Mai was hard-headed.

" What do you want to explain, Naru? In the first place, you shouldn't even be bothered by it. I mean, she's your girlfriend and everything. I don't have the right to be jealous at all. I'm just an assistant and I have to accept the fact that I'm no match for Masako. She's pretty and smart and famous- "

" Mai, stop! " Naru yelled at her, surprising her. Naru closed his eyes and sighed.

" How can I?! I tried getting over you, Naru! But it's hard especially when I get to see you everyday! I tried staying away from you, but it just doesn't work! " Mai said, her tears flowing uncontrollably.

" Then don't " Naru looked directly into Mai's eyes.

" Nobody ever told you to "

[Author's Note]

I personally thought that it was sweet :" But how about everyone? On the next chapter, the real case would start! (Does anyone want to know what Lin and Naru talked about on the previous chapter? :D ) You would have to wait for my next updates! Please read and review! =))

P.S. You can suggest a romance-themed anime to me. And if I like the story of it, maybe I would be able to make a fanfic about it XD 


	4. Popping Veins

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt and its characters! XD

[Chapter 4: Popping Veins]

Despite the weird things that happened to Mai, she finally returned to her usual cheerful self, except when she was talking to Naru or Masako. Mai was sitting down beside John on the couch, talking about the seemingly haunted hotel. Naru sent Ayako and Bou-san to check the temperatures of each room, Masako was sent to walk around the hotel with Yasuhara, Madoka was beside Lin doing some research, and Naru was reading a book.

" John-san, I'm bored~ " Mai whined as she kept on looking around the base.

Madoka turned to look at her and smiled at her. " Sorry, Mai-chan, but I have some research to do. And Lin here isn't even giving me a break! ", she told Mai as she playfully hit Lin's arm. Lin glanced at Madoka's direction and gave her a small smile.

" Mai, if you're bored, you might as well make me some tea " Naru told her in a cold tone, his eyes never leaving the book he was reading.

" Well, atleast that's something " Mai muttered to John with a roll of her eyes.

" I saw that, Mai. Stop being childish. " Naru smirked at her, making Mai storm out of the room.

The corridor was wide and the walls were painted white and gold. There seemed to be an endless line up of doors on either side of her, and the corridor itself was quite busy, despite the paranormal events that were happening. There were some children running around, couples were in their bathrobes, probably going for the hot springs, and servants were rushing back and forth.

" Miss, are you lost? " a servant asked her with a bow.

" Ah, yeah, sort of. May I ask where the kitchen is? My boss wants me to make him tea " Mai answered.

" It's straight down the hall, the one with the double doors. " the servant told her, then left after Mai thanked her.

As she entered the kitchen, several workers stared at her. Mai explained her reason, then finally the head chef permitted her to make some tea for Naru. After several moments, Mai returned to the base carrying the tray of tea for the team.

" What took you so long? " Naru greeted her back with a question, he was leaning against the wall beside the door.

" The place was packed and I had to ask permission from the head chef! Here's your tea, by the way! " Mai replied as she laid down the tray on the table.

" Naru, is it really safe to investigate? I mean, there's a lot of people here and all. They were even hesitant to let us enter their rooms to take the temperature " Ayako reacted, earning a glare from Naru.

" Kamiya-san wanted us to investigate right away. We can't really have our say about it " Naru replied without any emotions, making Ayako frustrated.

" There's something weird about this place, but I can't figure it out " Masako said, her mouth covered by her hand.

" I'm surprised that you can even sense that 'presence' with many people around you " Yasuhara snickered, and Masako glared at him, making him shut up immediately.

" Instead of sitting down and relaxing, Ayako and Bou-san, ask the guests if they have felt something weird these past few days; Hara-san and John-san, take a look around the hot springs and ask some of the guests too. Madoka and Lin, both of you are sleep deprived, you can take a break for now. Yasuhara, ask the brother of Kamiya-san about his experiences. " Naru commanded and everyone groaned, especially Mai.

" Why do I have to go with the old hag again?! " Bou-san complained, earning a smack on the head by Ayako.

" As if I ever wanted to go with you, stupid monk! " Ayako yelled back as she stood up.

" We'll go now " Masako and John announced, ignoring the fighting between Ayako and Bou-san.

" I guess we'll take the break Naru gave us, right Lin? " Madoka sweat-dropped, and Lin nodded.

" You guys look like an old married couple! " Yasuhara commented before running away from Ayako and Bou-san.

As soon as everyone was out of the room, there was an awkward silence inside between Naru and Mai.

" Umm, I can help them out, you know. I want to do something too " Mai complained, her eyes looking everywhere but at Naru.

" You can rewrite these files " Naru told her, eyeing the pile of folders on the desk.

" But..but that's way too many! " Mai complained yet again, earning a hard glare from Naru.

" You ask me to give you something to do, and when I do, you complain. Just what kind of work do you want? " Naru sighed in defeat.

" Work like watching the monitors " Mai muttered silently.

" I am the one doing that "

" Oh, so you're superman now, being able to multitask and all. How can you, though? You're reading that book of yours like there's no tomorrow, and yet you're able to watch the monitors? " Mai rolled her eyes at him.

" Besides, what are you reading anyway? " Mai continued to ask, walking closer to him.

Naru immediately closed his book, slamming it on the desk facing the cover down. Mai took a step back because of this. There was a hint of pink on his cheeks, and his eyes were looking down.

" What was that? " Mai asked him in a singsong voice.

" Nothing " Naru replied as he regained his composure and looked at her directly in the eye, his face not giving any hints at all.

" Naruuuu~ Tell me! What was that? " she insisted, but Naru just stared blankly at her.

" I told you, Mai. It was nothing " was all he told her.

" Why won't you tell me? Was that a pornographic material or- " Mai stopped herself and blushed a little.

" You're an idiot for thinking of that " Naru told her, but Mai noticed that there was a hint of pink in his cheeks.

" Don't worry, Naru! I'll keep your secret! " Mai laughed, the awkward silence around them long forgotten.

They kept on arguing about whether the book Naru was reading was about porn or not, until Yasuhara entered the room with Kamiya-san's brother. As soon as they went in, Naru was immediately disappointed by the abrupt stop of his "conversation" with Mai.

" Naru, this is Namiko-kun, Kamiya-san's older brother " Yasuhara introduced Namiko and he bowed.

" Namiko-kun, this is my boss, Shibuya-san, and his assistant, Taniyama-san " he further introduced.

As soon as Namiko's eyes landed on Mai, he couldn't stop looking at her. Naru was bothered by it, and so he said, " Namiko-kun, please stop making my assistant uncomfortable "

Mai slowly nodded, in agreement to what Naru had just told Namiko.

" It's you " Namiko told Mai, making her blush a little.

" I always dream about you... " he added.

" Ooh, Naru, looks like you have some competition here " Yasuhara chuckled, and Naru suddenly looked scary at the moment.

" Namiko-kun, I'm sure that we only met just now " Mai told him with a small smile.

" What was Mai doing in your dream then? " Naru walked slowly and asked him directly.

" Taniyama-san was my bride "

Awkward silence~

Madoka and Lin, who were on the room beside the base, could've sworn that they heard a thunder-like sound. But the sky outside was so clear and bright.

" Naru, perhaps? " Lin asked Madoka.

Madoka can only grin.

[ Author's Note ]

Teehee :D Thunder-like sounds (probably the popping of Naru's vein because of jealousy) =)) Please read and review! Next chapter: Know how Naru will react to Namiko's revelation! Will he show some advances towards Mai? What will Naru do about it? Find out! XD 


	5. Frustration

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt and its characters! XD

[Chapter 5: Frustration]

When nighttime came, everyone gathered inside the base with Namiko and Kamiya-san. At the moment, Namiko was sharing the experiences that he had encountered the previous days. Mai was currently shivering, Naru was glancing at her once in a while, Masako was glaring daggers at Mai, and Ayako and Madoka were sharing an inside joke, probably about the love triangle between Masako, Naru and Mai.

" There was this one time between 2 to 4 am, I was walking down the corridor on the 3rd floor, when I saw a woman dressed in white walk by. She was dressed like a nurse, and we didn't have one here, so I thought that maybe she was just fooling around but got lost. I sprinted towards her, but before I caught up to her, she turned around and faced me. She was holding this really big syringe and kept on muttering ' Don't try to escape ', followed by a maniacal laugh. I was so petrified that I wasn't able to call someone for help. I blinked my eyes several times, and she just disappeared, left without a trace " Namiko told them.

Ayako, Madoka, Masako and Mai couldn't deny that they felt scared despite of being ghosthunters. While the boys were looking interested as usual. Naru, looked stoic, as he did all the time. Lin was typing like there's no tomorrow. Namiko looked pale, along with his sister.

" Did you have any other experiences? " Naru asked him.

" Yeah, I do. About two women. One I think is a child. Last month, I was preparing for an event here, for a guest who made a reservation. As I was saying, Kamiya-san was arranging the tables and chairs, but then realized that we were lacking of silverwares. She told me to go to the main kitchen to ask for spoon and forks. On my way there, one door was left ajar. Someone was crying inside and was asking for help. I was sure that the room was empty, because the guests who occupied it already left and I cleaned it up just before I started helping Kamiya-san. " Namiko stopped suddenly, as if recalling the memory.

" Go on " Naru instructed.

" That was about it. This another experience is about the child. I was inside the main comfort room, the one you see when you enter this hotel. I was washing my hands when I heard the sound of shattering glass. I turned around and saw that the big mirror behind me was indeed shattering. But before the fragments of the mirror crashed down, I saw the reflection of a child holding a doll, and she seemed like she was trying to reach her hand out of the mirror " Namiko continued, but suddenly looked like he was about to throw up. Because of this, Kamiya-san excused the two of them. Namiko deserved the rest after all.

" So our ghosts include a nurse, a crying woman, and a child with a doll? " Ayako concluded and Naru nodded.

" Seems likes it. Lin and Madoka, what have you found out about this hotel? " Naru said then asked them.

" Before this building was turned into a hotel, it was said to be a training facility, then a prison, then was renovated into a restaurant " Madoka told them, and Lin nodded.

" But if that's the case, then why is a nurse seen roaming around? Or a child and a crying woman? " John asked.

" The woman can be from the restaurant. The child and the nurse- I can't figure it out " Bou-san shared his thoughts.

" Something's not right here. I sensed the spirit of the woman Namiko-kun said a while ago. It was extremely sad, but there was something else about her. It was like she was hysterical at the same time " , Masako told them, and Naru glanced at her for a second, considering what she had just said.

" This is complicated. Three ghosts whose backgrounds are unknown " Mai muttered.

" It didn't harm Namiko-kun, then? " Madoka asked.

" I have the feeling that he didn't tell us the complete story though " Naru told them, and everyone seemed to agree.

" So, Bou-san and Ayako, did some guests have experiences? " he continued to ask.

" Well, there was this young lady who told us that she got injured by the sudden shattering of mirror and glass right inside her room. " Bou-san answered, Ayako looked quite concerned.

" How about you, John-san and Hara-san? "

" A couple said that they did see a nurse roaming around the hot spring some time in the middle of the night, it didn't harm them but they got so scared that they immediately left the area. But a girl, about 17 years old, told us that her left leg was pulled under the water by an unseen force, which was followed by a hysterical scream " Masako and John said consecutively.

" Are you saying that it's targetting girls? " Yasuhara concluded.

" That is a possibility, but we are not sure of it yet " Naru answered, considering the thought.

" I'll go prepare the first aid kit for Mai then " Ayako sighed as she stood up.

" What was that?! " Mai whined as a reaction.

" Mai, you are always the target of ghosts. I don't know what is up with you attracting ghosts " Ayako replied as a matter of fact.

" But I'm not the only girl here. There's you, and Masako and Madoka too! I don't need a special mention for that " Mai pouted at Ayako.

" We all know that what Ayako was saying is true though " Yasuhara and Bou-san joked, followed by the chuckle of the others, well, except Naru, Lin, and the blushing Mai.

When the clock struck 10 pm, all of them were instructed to rest. Madoka, Masako, Mai, and Ayako shared the brightly lit room (because they were scared), while John, Bou-san, Yasuhara, Lin, and Naru shared the other, though Naru and Lin preferred to stay at the base to watch the monitors.

Inside the girls' room, they were all lying down their beds already, fast asleep. And as usual, Mai had a dream, related to the case.

Mai was walking down the dark corridor, when she was greeted by Gene halfway.

" Gene! " Mai said as she hugged him.

" Mai, be careful, okay? " Gene whispered to her as he hugged back.

" What is it? They're only girls after all " she tried to joke, but Gene was serious.

" I'll show you some memories, but don't panic " Gene told her, and the scene around her changed.

She was now standing in front of two big steel doors, which were blocked by a several locks. There seemed to be people inside, and they were pounding on the doors. Mai looked behind her, and there were several nurses, holding big syringes, and they seemed to be talking to the head nurse.

" As soon as you enter those doors, immediately use those syringes. It will make them fall asleep, and the hysterical pounding will stop. It's already giving me a headache " the head nurse told them, and the nurses nodded.

Then the scene changed again. This time, she was inside a room, a child's room. There were lots of dolls lined up against the walls. Mai took a step closer to the dolls, investigating them. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming her way. The door suddenly opened, and a young girl with long brown hair and blue eyes rushed in and threw herself into the bed. She seemed to be crying.

The door was locked after the young girl, and outside, a woman's shouting voice can be heard, as if she was dragged by someone- or something, away from the young girl.

In a blink of an eye, the memories were gone, and Gene was in front of her again.

" The sceneries didn't seem to be anything like a training facility, a prison, or a restaurant " Mai told him her realization.

" This used to be the places you mentioned, but before those, this building was used for another purpose. It was the first reason why this building was built " Gene answered her with a soft smile.

" Then, what is it? "

" That is for you to find out "

Mai woke up because of a loud crash. And then she realized that it was just her, and that she was already on the floor. The other SPR members came rushing in, wondering what had happened.

" Really, Mai? We leave you for a short while and you fall down your own bed? " Ayako sighed in defeat. Masako snickered and Madoka chuckled.

" We thought something happened to you " Bou-san walked towards her and patted her head.

" Yeah, Mai. Naru was the first to run here " Yasuhara added, earning a glare from Naru.

" He was obviously worried " Yasuhara whispered to her, and she blushed lightly.

" I..I had a dream, about the ghosts I think. Though I can't figure out how they're connected to each other, but I'm sure that they are " Mai told them, as Bou-san and Ayako helped her sit down on the bed.

" What is it then? " Naru asked, suddenly serious.

" This building was built for something, before it was used as a training facility, a prison and a restaurant " Mai said, her voice confused.

" Just tell us what it used to be " Masako said, rolling her eyes.

" I don't know, okay! Gene just told me that this building was built for some other reason " Mai raised her voice slightly.

" Then at least tell us what happened in your dream " Naru asked her, his voice soothing Mai.

After Mai told them her dream, she was asked by Naru to dress up decently then head to the base. The others chuckled and Mai blushed scarlet, muttering words to Naru like ' Stupid boss coming in suddenly while I'm still in my sleepwear ' , or something along those lines.

" Mai, I heard that " Naru was the last to leave the room, casting her a sideway glance and a smirk.

[Author's Note]

Just imagine Naru seeing you in your pj's, then casting you a sideway glance and a smirk! (FANGIRLING LEVEL: MAXIMUM) You guys XD I would really die of happiness if that were to happen, wouldn't you? :D Please read and review! Tell me your thoughts, okay? :D 


	6. Guessing

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt and its characters! XD

[Chapter 6: Guessing]

Breakfast was served by a servant inside the base. Mai was still sleepy, because it was just 7 in the morning. Naru and Lin were talking to each other, Ayako and Bou-san were arguing again, Masako was having a decent conversation with John, and Yasuhara and Madoka were laughing because of Bou-san and Ayako.

Then they were all silenced by Naru's voice.

" I have a plan. Now, I hope that you will all agree with it " Naru started. Everyone was looking at him, and so he continued.

" Some of you would have to work as a part of the staff here "

" What?! "

" I guess it's alright "

" No way, Naru! "

" Did we run out of money? " was Mai's question, making everyone look at her.

" Mai, Naru never ran out of money " Madoka chuckled, even Lin.

" Then why will we be working here? I might break my nails " Ayako whined, looking at her precious nails.

" So that we would know what some of the staff have encountered. They may be too scared of telling it to Kamiya-san or Namiko-kun " Naru replied, there was an obvious tension in his voice when he mentioned Namiko's name.

A knock was heard, and Kamiya-san entered. Naru almost sighed, seeing that Namiko wasn't with her.

" Shibuya-san, you had something to ask me? " Kamiya-san asked him as she sat down on the couch beside Madoka.

Naru told her that some of them would apply as part of the staff to gain some information. At first, Kamiya-san hesitated because SPR was her guest after all, but after some sweet-talking (courtesy of Mai and Madoka), she finally agreed.

" How many uniforms will you be needing? " she asked Naru.

" At least 6 of us will be working. " he answered, glancing around the room.

Naru glanced at Mai, Ayako, Madoka, Bou-san, John and Yasuhara.

" 3 female uniforms and 3 male uniforms " Naru continued.

" Why is Masako and Lin excluded?! This is so unfair! " Ayako, Mai and Madoka whined.

" Hara-san is an important guest, mother will not forgive me if I let her work here " Kamiya-san told the group, Masako was smiling slightly.

" What is the reason for that then? Naru, is there something that you're not telling us? " Ayako and Madoka looked at Naru. Mai averted her eyes from Naru to the window beside John.

She already had a bad feeling as to why Naru didn't include Masako in the plan. But Mai wasn't sure of it yet. She might be able to form out something, because of the hints given by Masako, from the time she saw Naru on top of her. Mai suddenly felt sad again, and obviously, Naru sensed this.

" Hara-san's health is very fragile. Besides, if she were to collapse here, how would she be able to do her scheduled interviews? " Naru immediately countered, Kamiya-san looked confused.

Naru was lying.

" Nevermind that. When do we start? " Ayako stammered as Bou-san tried to laugh.

" The old hag is just excited to meet young boys out there. She's a seductress " Bou-san sarcastically told Ayako, who hit him with her purse.

" Who are you calling a seductress, you perverted monk?! " Ayako fought back.

" Oh, so now I'm a pervert? "

" Yes! You just want to flirt with the girls out there, right? "

" Are you jealous? "

" NO! "

Their argument went on and Kamiya-san can only chuckle. She stood up and said, " I'll go get the uniforms then. I'll be back in a minute ", then left.

" You were lying. What is the real reason behind it? " Madoka half-dragged Naru to one of the adjoining rooms beside the base, where they could have some privacy.

" I wasn't lying " Naru replied.

" You were. For heaven's sake, I've been with you for such a long time "

" Then you should be able to know the reason "

" But I do not "

Naru sighed.

" Azuka-san foresaw something about two weddings being able to break the curse of her son, Namiko. " Naru explained to Madoka.

" What curse are you talking about? "

" She said that it was personal. And so she didn't tell me "

" And the two weddings? " Madoka continued to ask.

" Azuka-san did tell me who were to be married, right before I accepted the case " Naru looked out the window, trying to avoid Madoka's intense glare at him.

" Then who is it? Don't tell me- "

" Yes. Mai would have to marry that damned Namiko guy " Naru said, anger lacing his tone.

" What about the other couple? "

" I...I will be marrying Hara-san "

Little did they know that the others were listening on the other side of the door, except Masako of course, she already knew it was going to happen.

[ Author's Note ]

Cliffhanger! What will happen in the next chapter? And what is this curse about, anyway? Find out on the following chapters! Please read and review! XD 


	7. The Notice

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ghost Hunt characters! XD

[Chapter 7: The Notice]

As soon as Mai heard it, she ran outside the base, her bangs covering her face. Naru, upon hearing the nearby slamming of the door, immediately knew that Mai and the others heard it. He went back inside the base, and everyone was looking expectantly at him. Ayako stood up beside Madoka, their hands on their waists.

" Naru-bou, you're in trouble " was all Bou-san managed to say.

Naru sighed and almost nodded. Lin managed to smirk, letting Naru know that he was agreeing to what Bou-san had just said. Then, Kamiya-san entered the room and sensed the heavy atmosphere; she raised her eyebrow in confusion.

" He's kind of having a moment " Ayako told Kamiya-san in her sugar-coated voice.

The others nodded; all except Naru. Without having anything else to do, Kamiya-san just left with a bow.

- Same Day: 9:30 pm -

Ayako and Bou-san were pacing back and forth the base. John was looking out the window. Masako was sipping her tea. Madoka was whispering something to Lin, who seemed to be nodding. Yasuhara was silent for some time. Naru was reading his book, but not really reading, he was just looking at it.

" Kazuya, your book is upside-down " Masako said in her light voice.

Upon noticing, Naru placed his book down, so that the others won't notice it, but he was too late. Ayako went to his table then slammed her hands on the surface. The others flinched at the sound of it. Yes, even Lin at that.

" What is it, Matsuzaki-san? " Naru casually asked her.

" Oh nothing really, or, YOU SHOULD GO LOOK FOR MAI! " Ayako shouted the last part.

" I agree, Naru " Madoka said in a soft voice.

" I'll go look for her, if that's alright " John said as he volunteered, so that no argument would erupt. Everyone looked at him, then back at Naru. He remained impassive as ever, but it was obviously bugging him. Naru looked like he was about to kill anyone who would dare to walk up to him at the moment, and even Ayako backed off a little at this.

" John-san, please look for Mai. Unlike this cold-hearted man here who wouldn't even do anythin- " Ayako's ranting was cut off by a loud scream in the middle of the night.

Without wasting any time, Naru stood up and bolted out the door, toward Mai's screaming voice. The others were on his trail, running in order to keep up with him. They heard her scream again, and they heard it above them.

" She's on the top floor?! " Bou-san whined, as all of them ran up the staircase.

When they reached the floor where Mai's voice could be heard, blood was all over the walls and the corridor. A door was left ajar and faint light was streaming out.

" Don't go near me! " Mai screamed, then the sound of crashing was heard.

Naru was the first to enter the room, followed by the others, who were catching their breath from all the running they had done. There was Mai, lying on the floor covered in blood and wounds.

" And who might that handsome one be? " a nurse holding a big syringe asked in a twisted, evil tone.

" Leave Mai alone! " Bou-san yelled, then started chanting. Ayako did the same, and after some time, the spirit slowly disappeared.

Naru was instantly beside Mai, who was unconscious.

" Ayako, the first aid kit! Lin, get her something to drink! " Naru commanded as he carefully carried Mai bridal style into the base.

Inside the base, Mai was laid on the couch, with Naru right beside her. Ayako was tending her wounds, and Mai sure had plenty. John was the one incharged of getting the wet cloth to be placed on her forehead. And miraculously, even Masako was taking care of Mai.

" This sure is hard. Naru, there are shards of glass stuck to her skin. I would have to stitch her up. Would you guys mind going out first? " Ayako commanded, and everyone nodded.

But before Naru left, he lightly squeezed Mai's hand without anyone noticing.

- An hour later -

Ayako sighed as she finished bandaging Mai. The others were allowed to enter the room again, and of course, Naru was the first to enter. On the other hand, Madoka was giving Naru the lecture of his life, though Lin wasn't even sure if Naru was listening at all.

" Naru! Are you listening?! " Madoka caught everyone's attention.

" I get what you're saying " Naru replied, dark aura appearing behind him.

Madoka paled a little at this.

" Madoka, you should rest now " Lin said as he stood up and accompanied Madoka to the girls' room.

Masako soon followed them, claiming that she was also tired.

" Yasuhara, John-san, Bou-san and Matsuzaki-san, you can all rest if you want " Naru commanded in his cold tone.

" But how about our Mai-chan? " Bou-san asked, hesitating to leave the base.

" I'll take care of her " Naru replied.

" You have dark circles under your eyes, Naru " Ayako and Yasuhara commented.

" It'll be gone soon enough " he insisted.

" Shibuya-san, yoou have to rest too " John tried to convince him to rest.

" I'll manage " Naru answered. When the others got tired of convincing him to rest, they just sighed and left. Again, leaving Mai alone with Naru.

Naru sat down the couch, lifted Mai's head and carefully laid it on his lap. He shifted his position to make her feel comfortable. This was one of the times that he would let his guard down, and show his real feelings. No one was allowed to see that besides Mai (and occasionally Lin and Madoka). He knew that he truly hurt Mai this time. He was too, when he found out that she would be marrying Namiko.

Naru's hands balled into fists at the thought.

~ Flashback of Naru's talk with Azuka regarding the weddings ~

" Shibuya-san, I have something to ask of you, though it's confidential " Azuka started.

" What is it? " Naru asked in his usual tone.

" My son, Namiko, has been placed under a curse, and I foresaw that only two weddings can break it "

Naru was taken aback by this, but immediately regained composure.

" A curse? "

" Yes, but it's also confidential. I saw two weddings: one by you and Masako-chan, the other by your bubbly assistant and my son " Azuka said as she looked down the floor.

Naru was certainly surprised by this.

" I can't do that. " Naru replied, moments after.

" But this is for my son! Please help him! " Azuka practically begged.

After a few minutes of begging, Naru finally nodded.

" Oh thank you so much! " Azuka bid farewell, then left.

Naru knew that this would bother him so much.

~ End of flashback ~

Naru unconsciously held Mai's hand, his other hand caressing the side of her face. Mai's lips parted a little as she inaudibly moaned, due to the pain. Naru panicked a little, shifting his position again to make her more comfortable. Her face looked serene, even with the cuts on the side of her forehead. Her hands were placed on her side, one of which, Naru was holding.

The lights flickered on and off, and the sound of a crying woman was heard.

" All of you must suffer! You all deserve to go through the hell that I've been through! " a woman screamed, then when the lights went steady again, it glowed a different color. It was a dim yellow light, and they were in a different place.

The walls were red in color, although it looked really dark due to its seemingly old age. Long corridors can be seen everywhere, and as Naru walked with Mai on his back, he realized that some of the corridors would lead to a dead end. Water dripping from the pipes could also be heard, as well as the sound of creaking from who knows where.

There were pieces of scattered paper on the floor, all of them were charred and burned. But there was something posted on the wall, which seemed like a notice.

' The corridors here may seem to go everywhere, But all I know is that they are going nowhere.  
You may have thought that you will get out,  
Reality is, you are just going south.

Through heaven and hell you must go,  
But in hell you will remain, you must know.  
Your plans of escape will never come true,  
Rotting in here, I will see you. '

Naru shivered involuntarily. It was a notice in the form of a poem. He quickly grabbed the piece of paper, then tucked it inside his black trench coat. Mai, whom he was carrying, let out a soft moan.

" Where am I? What am I doing here? " Mai managaed to whisper.

Naru saw a table straight ahead. He walked towards it, then placed Mai in a sitting position. She winced a little at the pain she felt, but disregarded it when she saw Naru's grave look. And for a moment, she forgot that she was angry at him.

" What is that? " Mai asked when she saw a piece of paper sticking out of Naru's coat. With a sigh, he brought it out and handed it to her. Mai's eyes widened after she read it.

" Naru, where are we? " she asked while looking from side to side.

" I believe, that we are in a maze "

[Author's Note]

Okay, I managed to make a creepy poem :D The original use of the building is yet to be revealed :) Please read and review! XD 


	8. The Maze

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ghost Hunt characters! XD

Note: Use "Between the Raindrops" by Lifehouse ft. Natasha Bedingfield as background music XD

[Chapter 8: The Maze]

Mai was looking at Naru expectantly, thinking that he knew the exit. But then again, they were in the middle of a maze, with a creepy poem notice to tell them that there was no way out. Finally, Mai's anger upon learning about the wedding between Masako and Naru, resurfaced. Her bangs covered her eyes; Naru glanced at her.

Naru immediately knew what Mai was thinking. He was also highly aware that Mai was very angry at him. Beyond anger at that. Naru tried to get Mai's attention by saying comforting words, but she didn't answer to everything he was saying. Somehow, he was getting the silent treatment. Yes, unfortunate for Naru indeed.

" Mai, you know that this isn't the time for your anger " Naru stated, his gaze never leaving Mai's face.

She wasn't answering.

" Mai "

Still no answer.

" Mai, I know you're not deaf "

Mai stood up and started walking, even though she had no idea where to go. As of the moment, she just wanted to avoid Naru, ghost or no ghost. Naru sprinted to catch up with her. But as she felt his footsteps going closer to her, she broke into a run, tears temporarily blinding her eyesight.

" Mai! It's not safe to to run! You don't even know what traps may be here! " Naru called, trying to reach out to grab her arm, but to no avail.

" All I know is that I've had enough of you! " Mai yelled as she turned to face him, her tears flowing down her face freely.

" What did you just say? "

" Kazuya Shibuya, I've had enough of you! " Mai screamed at him; Naru was stunned by her words.

Both of them just stood there, breathing heavily due to all the running they have done. Mai was crying, on the verge of breaking down right in front of him. Naru didn't know that this would be the effect of the wedding to her. But on the other side, Mai had no idea about the effect of her wedding with Namiko to Naru.

" But- " Mai started but Naru cut her off.

" This really isn't the time for a fight, Mai, we both know that "

" Then you should just stop following me " Mai answered back.

" I don't want to go into the trouble of looking for a new assistant! " Naru was enraged, and so, he shot back hurtful words at her.

Mai was surprised at this. Naru himself was shocked by what he just shouted at her. He looked like he wanted to take it back, but he didn't.

" Oh, really? " Mai's tears stung her eyes, but she managed to whisper, out of hurt.

" I- "

" Don't worry, Naru " Mai forced a smile on her face.

" I can manage to go through this without you " she continued as she left.

Naru just stood there, dumbfounded. He had said those words out of anger, he hadn't really mean to hurt Mai. But he just did. Again.

Mai ran as fast as she could, to wherever her legs wanted to go. She wasn't thinking straight, and at the moment, all she could do was run away from him. And she did. There was no turning back now.

After a few minutes of running, Mai stopped to catch her breath. Tears were still flowing down her face, and she rubbed on her eyes furiously, willing for her crying to stop. But her tears won't stop flowing. She ended up leaning against the wall, and finally, she sunk down into a sitting position on the floor.

' That stupid Naru! All he cared about was to not get a new assistant because it would bother him ' Mai thought.

" Maybe we were just not meant for each other " Mai whispered to no one.

Naru broke into a run when he came back to his senses. He had to find Mai. He would not be able to forgive himself if something bad happened to her. It would all be his fault. His fault for shouting those words, his fault for her running through the hell of a maze, his fault if she got harmed.

' Of all people, why did it have to be her? ' Naru thought as he frantically searched for Mai, not even glancing at the pile of bones at every long corridor he passed through.

" Mai! Mai, where are you? Don't do this to me, please.. " his voice trailed off for whatever the reason was.

There was no reply.

" Don't do this to me.. " Naru echoed his own words, slamming his fist through the concrete wall around him.

While Mai was sobbing uncontrollably, a woman appeared in front of her. Mai immediately stood up, suddenly aware of what was happening. The woman seemed harmless, she even had a worried look on her face.

" Are- are you going to kill me? " Mai's voice was unstable, having heard of the stories.

" No, my dear, I simply need your help " the woman answered.

" What can I do? "

" Please purify me, I wish to reunite with my family " the woman looked down on the floor. Just then, Mai noticed a human skeleton right beside where she was.

Mai paled.

" Your family, can you tell me about it? " Mai asked in a soft voice.

" My husband, we always fought with one another, because he didn't care for me and my daughter at all. He suddenly left one day, leaving us alone. I soon went insane because of it, and was sent to this asylum. My daughter was left, only with her dolls to be her friends. She was mad at me. Mad for leaving her, when I was the only one left to take care of her. Then as I was about to escape, I was trapped here, not knowing that it would be forever " the woman explained.

Hearing this, Mai knew she had to help.

" This is an asylum? The building? This maze? " Mai asked her again.

" Yes, dear. This maze is under the asylum. No one escapes this place. I fear for you. This maze was built so that no one can leave. When a nurse sees you trying to escape the asylum, a button is pressed, and the next thing you know, you'll be sent into a chute leading to this place. The chute is blocked right after. There is no way out "

" Your daughter is dead. I have no idea about the cause, but I assure you that she is waiting for you. " Mai told the woman.

" I have to see her. I have to see my daughter. "

" Your daughter is smiling at you, she was never mad. All your daughter wanted was to see you "

A light shone from nowhere, a girl holding a doll walked towards them.

" My daughter! " the woman shouted with joy, as she hugged the child.

" Where have you been? " she asked her daughter.

The child pointed to another corridor, and a skeleton surrounded by dolls can be seen. She smiled at her mother, then at Mai.

" Thank you. And by the way, I have an advice for you " the woman smiled at Mai.

" What is it? " Mai smiled back.

" Be careful, there are lots of traps here. " and after that, the woman and her daughter disappeared, leaving behind a trail of glowing light.

Two ghosts were at rest now. But Mai's heart was still broken.

She thought of Naru. What if he was hurt by the traps? But then again, she shouldn't be worried about him, he was Naru after all. Still, she couldn't get rid of the pain in her heart. A void that can only be filled by Naru. She sobbed uncontrollably.

Naru followed the sudden light, and it led him to Mai. She was safe. No wounds or anything. Tears were flowing down her face, again, because of him. Naru wanted to walk towards her, place his arms around her and tell her that he was sorry for the words he said, but he was hesitant to do it, not after what had just happened.

Mai suddenly became aware that someone was standing in front of her. When she looked up, Naru instantly embraced her.

" You idiot, I thought something happened to you " Naru told her, anger and concern lacing his tone.

" What are you doing here? Masako- "

" Did you honestly think that I want her to be my wife? " Naru cut her off.

Mai did not answer. Then there was silence.

" Maybe she really is the right one for you " Mai managed to whisper in between sobs.

" I have no choice but to give up on you. She deserves you and vice versa, while I am just an idiotic assistant. Obviously you two are perfect for each other " she continued. Naru's embrace tightened.

" Don't say that! Don't give up on me. Please Mai, please. Don't give up on me.. "

Mai forcibly pulled herself away from Naru, and what she saw broke her heart even more.

Tears were flowing down Naru's face.

[Author's Note]

Sorry for not updating for so long! I have been to busy with my lessons, namely, PHYSICS. But yeah, here it is! And I am also broken-hearted, if you want to know my story, PM me. I will gladly tell you my personal experience. But please read and review XD 


	9. Unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ghost Hunt characters! XD

[Chapter 9: Unexpected]

Naru, the great and narcississtic Naru, was crying in front of her. Mai suddenly felt like she did the worst crime ever. She had never seen him like this- so vulnerable and fragile. His midnight blue eyes were starting to get red, his body was shaking lightly, and he looked like he wanted to say something, but is afraid to do so. Mai felt very guilty.

" Naru, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all those things that I've said. I'm sorry for feeling all jealous when I should have expected these things to come. I just had a hard time accepting the fact that you don't feel the same way for me " Mai started as she took Naru in her embrace.

" Being vulnerable like this, I am a disgrace. Not being able to protect you when you needed me, I feel like I am not enough for you. Knowing that I am the cause of your heartbreaks, I can never forgive myself for. But please Mai, please be with me. I cannot handle living in a world where there would be no you and me. I cannot live happily seeing you with that Namiko. Please accept me Mai, even though I am the most imperfect man for you, and that I am being selfish for wanting you and you alone, " Naru buried his face in her shoulders, his arms holding her as tight as he could, not ever wanting to let her go.

" I love you. You should have known that for a while now. How I am willing to sacrifice everything and anything for you. " he continued as he looked directly into Mai's eyes.

" I can't believe that I am actually hearing those words from you. But what can I say? I cannot lie now, can I? Because the truth is, I have always loved you, and I am sure that I will love you until the day that I die. " Mai answered, her feelings for Naru stronger than ever.

And then Naru kissed her. He kissed her slowly and passionately, and Mai sensed that he feared about losing her, as he almost thought he did. Mai wrapped her arms around Naru's neck, and he tightened his grip on her waist; neither wanting to let go.

Then suddenly there was a crash from above them, and Naru used his body to cover Mai.

" Yo, lovebirds! " it was Bou-san's voice that made the two feel relieved.

" Oooooh, have we disturbed something? " Yasuhara peered down to check out what was happening.

Lin immediately lowered himself into the large hole that he and Bou-san made, and helped Mai and Naru get out of it. Ayako immediately checked their pulses and was relieved to know that both of them were okay.

" You two are safe! " Madoka squealed in delight and even Masako smiled.

" Taniyama-san, are you alright? " Namiko was beside her at once, and Naru sent him the most terrifying glare he could muster, and it sent Namiko backing away from Mai immediately.

" She's fine. Mai was with me after all " Naru answered for Mai with his signature smirk.

Lin cleared his throat.

" You two would want to take a shower. Then get back here for dinner will be served " Madoka commanded and the two complied.

After taking a shower and changing into a new set of clothes, the two met up with the rest of the group inside the base.

" We are close to solving this case " Naru announced and the others cheered.

" We also have to celebrate something else~ " Yasuhara teased and the others were looking expectantly at the two of them.

Both Mai and even Naru were confused.

" Well, you two are holding eachother's hands...and Naru covered Mai using his body...~ " Bou-san and Yasuhara said in a sing-song voice.

" What they mean is, we will celebrate about the two of you getting together! " Madoka and Ayako both cheered as they drank some wine.

Mai and Naru looked at eachother, then smiled.

" We realized some...important things while we were down there in the maze " Naru said while Mai giggled.

" It was a maze? " John asked and the others looked curious.

" Yes, and this building used to be an asylum, with a maze built underneath so that no one would be able to escape. Mai had purified spirits down there, but we still have one spirit left " Naru answered as he explained.

" I think we should talk about the case later. For now, we should celebrate first " Masako's soft voice filled the base, and the others agreed.

" Finally you're becoming one of us! " Ayako and Bou-san shouted in unison, and upon realizing it, they both blushed as the others laughed. Yes, even Lin was laughing lightly.

" Are you happy, Mai? " Naru whispered to her as the others were talking and laughing with eachother.

" Of course, I am. You're here with me, after all " Mai replied and was rewarded with a quick kiss on the forehead.

" Awwwww! That's so sweet! Bou-san! Kiss Ayako on the lips! " Yasuhara started, and the others cheered.

" WHAT?! This idiot of a monk is not my type! " Ayako stood up in protest, her cheeks reddening in the process.

" Oh come on, Ayako! I know you like me! " Bou-san teased as he chased Ayako around the base.

" Why on earth would I like a monk like you?! " Ayako countered as she ran away from Bou-san as she laughed.

" How about you, John? Can you kiss Masako on the forehead? " Yasuhara asked him.

John and Masako blushed.

" I believe that it is highly inappropriate, Yasuhara " Masako answered with a smirk.

" You are such a kid! " Yasuhara continued, wanting Masako to give in.

John was just smiling as he prevented a fight from erupting.

" Alright, alright. It's just a kiss on the forehead " John finally said as he stood up and kissed Masako on the forehead.

Masako blushed beet red.

" And now...Lin and Madoka! " Yasuhara shouted with joy.

Somewhere inside the base, Bou-san yelled about catching Ayako and kissing her on the lips, while Ayako kept on protesting while chuckling and giggling at the same time.

" Don't include me on this " Lin coldly told him.

" Why? Not man enough to do this? "

" Well, atleast I know that I'm manlier than you, Yasuhara " Lin countered.

" You got burned, Yasuhara! " Mai laughed as Naru encircled his arms around her, so that she was leaning against his chest.

" Then, I get the honor of kissing Madoka's cheek! " Yasuhara teased, wanting to see Lin's expression.

Even Naru couldn't deny the fact that Lin's face looked epic.

" Fine. What do you want me to do? " Lin asked Yasuhara as Madoka started blushing.

" Hmmm, maybe...I want you to kiss her on the lips, but longer than Bou-san and Ayako's kiss " Yasuhara smiled like a Cheshire cat.

Lin looked annoyed.

He stood up and gently held Madoka's hand as they headed to the door.

" Wait! Where are you two going?! " Bou-san and Ayako asked.

" The dare that Yasuhara told me might lead to something else, I'm just playing safe " Lin answered with a smirk as Madoka started to playfully hit his arm.

" No fun! " Mai whined along with the others, except Naru, of course.

" Now then, Yasuhara, I dare you to hug and kiss Bou-san on the cheek " Naru's commanding voice made Bou-san feel the chill in his spine.

" NO! " Bou-san yelled like it was the end of the world while Yasuhara didn't hold anything back.

The others were laughing to their heart's content.

" Mai? " Naru asked her while the others were busy about something else.

" What is it, Naru? " she turned to look at him, and at that exact moment, he kissed her. Mai smiled.

" I love you " Naru whispered to her.

" I love you too " Mai answered.

Awkward silence inside the base~

" Why is it suddenly so quiet? " Mai asked the people around her, who were at the wall, listening to something.

" SHH! " Yasuhara said, and because of this, Mai and Naru also listened.

" Is that Madoka moaning? "

Naru could only smile.

[Author's Note]

Our exams just finished, so yeaaaaaah. Merry Christmas everyone! And a Happy New Year too! Sorry for the late update though :D Gomen~ 


	10. The Curse

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ghost Hunt characters! XD

[Chapter 10: The Curse]

The SPR members were in the middle of celebrating when Azuka suddenly stormed inside the room. She looked as the surprised expressions, before finally setting her gaze on Naru. She pointed a finger at him and yelled, "You were supposed to marry Masako to break Namiko's curse!"

Naru stood up and instinctively placed Mai behind him before asnwering, "We'll find other ways to break the curse, if you would just explain it's means"

"No. Never! You promised! Are you going to back out now?" Azuka shouted at him.

"Azuka-san, if I marry Namiko-kun, would it be enough to break his curse?" Masako stood up and told her.

Everyone drew in a sharp breath.

"My dear, thank you for the offer. But I am sad to say that two weddings must happen. And Namiko was prophesied to marry the girl in his dreams, and that is Taniyama-san over there" Azuka explained as she glanced at Mai.

"Come with me outside for a while" she told Mai with a disturbing smile.

Mai, although reluctant, followed Azuka out the room. Azuka took Mai to her bedroom and shut the door slowly.

"You do know that I have the power to kill that Naru if you don't marry my son, right?" Azuka turned to Mai, her eyes glowing red.

"Y-you're possessed! Why are you doing this?" Mai took a tentative step back, trying to find another way out.

"Oh, why yes, I did possess her body. Seems like I'm getting what I want too"

"And what is that?"

"Why would I tell you? Of all those pesky SPR members, you are the most useless" Azuka said as she laughed, sending chills up Mai's spine.

"Don't do anything to Naru!" Mai yelled, and immediately, Azuka was right in front of her, holding her by the throat.

"Then, in exchange for that, you will marry Namiko, right?" she hissed at Mai, tightening her hold at Mai's throat.

Mai said nothing.

Azuka waved her other hand, and mist slowly started appearing beside them, showing the members of SPR back inside the room. They were all tense and waiting for her return, then suddenly, a knife appeared right behind Naru, the other members oblivious to this. And at the moment, Naru seemed frozen, and the knife embedded itself into his chest from the back. Naru dropped onto his knees, and started coughing up blood.

"No! No! Don't hurt him! Fine! I'll marry your son!" Mai yelled at her and the mist disappeared, and Azuka let her go.

"Don't worry, it was only a vision of what I can do. So it's settled then! Thank you for your cooperation, Taniyama-san. Tell one word about this and I'll kill all the SPR members" Azuka smiled brightly at her then left the room, Mai following behind.

Bou-san was speaking when they came back.

"Can't we fake it then?" Bou-san suggested.

"Weddings must never be faked" Azuka immediately countered, with John hesitantly nodding.

Everyone turned their heads at Azuka and Mai's return. Mai was looking unusually gloomy and forlorn.

"Naru, this curse must be important so-" Mai started but Naru cut her off.

"Are you saying that you want to marry Namiko?"

Mai looked at him helplessly, not knowing what else to do. They all didn't know that Naru would die once she didn't agree to the wedding. Ayako opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it again after a while.

"Good thing you know your place, Taniyama-san" Azuka bitterly spat at her.

"Mai, we need to talk. Now." Naru dangerously glared at her, leaving Mai with no choice but to follow him out.

Naru ushered her inside a random empty room before locking and shutting the door behind them.

"Did you mean what you just said a while ago?" Naru started, looking her directly in the eye.

Mai didn't answer.

"Are you deaf? Answer me!"

"Well, I couldn't think of another way to help break his curse and-"

"We don't even know whether the curse she's saying is real or not!" Naru lost his temper and yelled at her. Mai wanted to tell him that she was doing this for him, but saying a word to another would only lead to the same thing: their death.

"But you agreed to it before we...got together. I don't see any difference!" Mai yelled back.

"I was planning on faking it, Mai! How can you be so blind?"

"Well, you didn't tell anyone about it! You shoud've have known how I felt when I overheard your conversation with Madoka about those two weddings!" Mai started before tears started running down her face.

"It hurt so bad, Naru" she continued in a whisper.

"I do know how you feel. What do you think I'm feeling right at this moment?" Naru turned away from her, to hide his emotions.

"I don't understand, Naru" Mai was sobbing behind him.

"You're willing to throw away our relationship just to help that Namiko guy. I don't even give a damn about him! And there you are, giving yourself away!" Naru faced her again, his cheeks red from all the anger.

"I don't know what else to do, Naru. What if his curse was real? He's the son of our client, we are obliged to help him" Mai reasoned out.

"That was supposed to be my line, isn't it? Unlike you, I actually plan on keeping you. But it seems like it doesn't work both ways" Naru said as he laughed bitterly.

Mai said nothing to this.

"If that's what you want, then I have no other choice" he continued as he left the room, leaving Mai broken and sobbing on the floor.

Azuka was the first to stand up when Naru returned to the room.

"Where's Mai?" Ayako asked him, seeing that he came back alone.

"Azuka-san, when do you plan on having the two weddings?" Naru ignored Ayako and asked Azuka.

"What?" said the SPR members in unison, including Masako and Lin.

"I'm relieved that you and Taniyama-san finally agreed to this. I have planned the two weddings next week, specifically on the same day and the same church. I already have Masako-chan's gown ready as well as Namiko's tuxedo. I will be needing Taniyama-san's and your measurement. Please just drop by my room tomorrow" and with that, Azuka left the room.

Silence filled the room. That is, until Mai entered, several minutes later, her eyes red from all the crying.

"Mai? Are you alright?" Ayako stood up and hugged the brunette. The other members followed suit, except for Naru.

"This shouldn't have happened" Madoka said as she prepared to leave the room, probably to comfront Azuka.

"Madoka, we'll think of a way to fix this, don't resort to violence" Lin grabbed her hand and made her sit back down.

"I don't know what else to do" Mai said, as she started crying again. John and Masako caressed her back gently.

"I'm sorry, Mai" Masako told her.

Mai shook her head.

"It's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself" Mai managed a tiny smile at her.

"Naru, maybe you should make an effort here" Bou-san called on to him.

"Why should I care? Mai doesn't want to be with me after all" Naru said, almost in a growl before he left the room.

[Author's Note]

Mehehehe, I bet that hurt. (Believe me, I know how it feels). And it hurts. SO BAD. (Of course not to the point of actually marrying someone, but same idea)

Please read and review! Sorry for the late update! :))) 


End file.
